Will you be My Mate?
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: "If he rejects me, I am certain I will die of a broken heart." Cynna looked over his master once more. "He loves you Sir, I see no reason for him to refuse, try to relax. For those who enjoyed my black butler family series, this is from the first draft. One shot. Please enjoy. No flames.


A/n: this is from the first draft of His Butler , Broken. Some of which you may have seen in my other stories (this is where it came from) this is a one shot taking place after Sebastian recovers from his illness. I don't own black butler. Please enjoy and no flames please.

"Master, you really should calm yourself before we enter, master Ciel may think something is wrong." Cynna said giving Sebastian's outfit one final glance before giving his master an encouraging grin.

"Perhaps I should change into the butler, he's used to that."

"He has seen your true form, and remained by your side through the illness, I doubt you could startle him now."

"If he refuses me, I am not sure I could handle it, I may die of a broken heart."

"Did he not tell you he loves you?"

"He did." Sebastian straightened his jacket and reached a clawed hand into the inner pocket, feeling for the object inside.

"Then how could he refuse,I have not seen you this nervous since Mordred convinced you to have that throwing contest and you broke your father's collection of porcelain dragons."

"Yes, Mordred was always getting me in trouble." SebastIan grumbled.

"Are you certain today is the day Master?" Cynna asked.

"I am. I have delayed it long enough. I have wanted to do this for some time now." Cynna nodded and knocked on the large wooden door. The two demons waited, Sebastian's mind was racing, if Ciel rejected him or perhaps the former Earl had merely said he loved Sebastian in order to get him to take the treatment. Was it possible for Ciel to feel the same way about a monster?

"Sebastian, Cynna, Ciel's in the sitting room, he told me to bring you there." Deimos said, his rows of sharp teeth exposed in a wide grin as he led the short distance to the sitting room seemed to take an eternity. Once inside, Sebastian looked around. When Ciel had left his home to move to his new location, Sebastian had given him several of the items that he had collected throughout his life. Including the antique arm chairs they would be sitting in..

Ciel was already seated in front of the fireplace watching the flames in what looked like a trance.

Deimos cleared his throat, the young demon turned to him.

"Sebastian's here." Ciel nodded and Sebastian gave Cynna a nod, indicating it was alright to leave. After they left, Sebastian remained standing.

"Going to stand there all night?" Ciel gestured to the chair across from himself. The older demon sat down.

"What was it that you need to talk to me about" Ciel asked.

"I want to thank you again, for what you did for me. It was more than I deserve. Now if I may, I'd like to ask you a very important question."

"I suppose so."

"Are you familiar with the term 'mate'?" Ciel looked at him pointedly.

"That's when you-"

"No, I know what you are thinking, down here things do not always means the same as in your world. A mate is our word for husband or wife. What I want to know is- if one day, you discover a demon who has nothing to give, they have no fancy clothing, and all they could offer you was an eternity of loyalty, and love that would never fade, if they offered you a promise to forever remain by your side, and never allow a day to go by without showing you in some way that you are everything to them, - what qualities would you seek in a mate?" Sebastian's nerves were getting the best of him.

"Well, I think what I would want is someone to know me, know about my past, and yet with everything I've done wrong, my mate as you say, would love me the best they know how. They would always be there for me, be my anchor when I feel as though I am being carried off into the sadness that I often feel. Someone to talk to, to share life with who is very strong and genuinely loving." Sebastian smiled.

"I have told you that I love you, I have felt this way for you for quite sometime, including when you were human. You look upon me without fear, you call me by name, my name. You are comforted by my presence. All of these are what make a true mate. Having said this, Ciel, you are beautiful, you know Mr for who I am and yet you still give me your love, please allow me to give you mine. I would like you to come back and share my house, make it a home, share my eternity, you will never have to be alone. What I am asking is that you give me forever to show you the love that is in my heart for you. I would like for you to be the one at my side, everyday of my life. I would never ask for you to change who you are. However, if you would permit me, the one thing about you that I would like to change, would be your last name."

"My last name?" Ciel asked as Sebastian moved from the chair to kneel on the floor in front of his former older demon pulled out the box.

"How does Ciel Michaelis sound to you?" Ciel smiled as Sebastian pulled open the lid to reveal the most beautiful ring Ciel had ever seen. A sky blue gem sat on top of it surrounded on each side with three small diamonds.

"It sounds perfect." Ciel said allowing his former butler to slip the ring on his finger.

"You will accept this ring, knowing that I am a very possessive creature and would never let you go?"

"What makes you think I would want you to ever let go, yes, I accept." Sebastian smiled as he placed his arms around Ciel, he pulled him gently from the chair and leaned him back in his arms. His red eyes stared deeply into Ciel's blue ones as he leaned in and kissed the young demon, never had he felt such love for anything, Ciel was his treasure, and he fully intented to keep every promise he made to him.

when finally they parted, Sebastian began to nuzzle his soon to be mate, Ciel felt a strong wave of love and security as Sebastian continued his affection.

"Will you come home Ciel?"

"I would like that very much."

"Shall we begin moving you back immediately?"

"I think that's for the best." Ciel replied as Sebastian rose from the floor with him still in his arms.

"Well done Master Sebastian, and welcome to the family Master Ciel, it will be good to have you home." Cynna whispered peering inside, he turned back to Deimos and the two continued packing.


End file.
